Echo
by Lady Loraine
Summary: Just a short so a summary will give it away. You'll just have to read it to find out. :


_A/N: Sorry guys... this one just popped into my head and demanded to come out. Please review. :)_

**

* * *

****ECHO**

Crystal clear notes slowly drifted across the Hogwarts grounds. The creatures within the Forbidden Forest did not stir as the first notes sprang forth from seemingly nowhere. The centaurs stood with heads bowed, the unicorns lowered their stark white bodies to kneel on one knee and lowered their noses to the ground, trusting in the moments of sanctity the song offered them. The chittering birds fell silent as they listened to the sacred song.

As the song penetrated the depths of the lake, the merpeople and other underwater creatures pushed themselves to the surface. Heads with delicate features broke through the still water, causing barely a ripple. Water dripped from their long hair and ran down their faces, making it impossible to tell if they shed any tears.

The song continued to roll across the castle ground, building in intensity, until it broke against the castle walls like the ocean against the Scottish cliffs. The notes rolled around the castle as it sought what was inside.

The castle fought hard to protect what it held within its walls until if could take no more. With a shudder, the castle bent to the will of the song and allowed it's notes to trickly in and play on the ears of all within.

The notes rushed through the crowded corridors, halting everything in its path as it continued its quest. Students gasped for breath as a well of emotions overflowed within them. They looked about, wide-eyed, unsure if they should laugh or cry; lash out in anger or beg for forgiveness; stand strong or cower in fear.

The song slowed its rush as it parted around a stone gargoyle and floated up an empty chute for it had finally arrived at it's destination.

The office door swung open with a gentle sigh, as it greeting a long time friend. The song slowly wafted through the office and up the stairs that led to private chambers.

Those in the room noticed the maroon and gold bed curtains billow as the notes tickled their ears and began pulling at their heart strings. Tears began to well in their eyes as the sad notes caused their hearts to constrict and their throats tighten. Before a single tear fell, the notes changed and gave strength and support as no human could offer it. The notes finally turned to peace and joy as they fell upon the ears that they so diligently sought after.

A dignified silver-haired witch sat propped against tartan pillows. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. She was nestled in a heavy tartan blanket to keep her old bones warm. Her graceful features belied her age. Her emerald eyes opened as the music reached for her, enveloping her in its embrace. They shone as brightly now as they did 158 years ago, the trials of time not daring to touch the fires within.

"Poppy," the witch turned her soft eyes to the woman on her left. "You have been a very dear friend to me. I truly appreciate you."

"Minerva?" Poppy's face showed her apparent concern.

A smile tweaked the corners of Minerva's mouth. "It is time, my friend. Albus has finally come for me."

Poppy was taken aback and cast a questioning look at the two other people that sat near by. "Albus?" she whispered.

Slowly, realization dawned on her as she comprehended what Minerva said and listened to the song that thrummed through her heart. "Fawkes," she breathed. "Oh Minerva…" she managed through a sniffle, "I love you and will miss you dearly, but I know that you have waited a very long time for this," Poppy tried to control the tears that were seeping down her cheeks. "It is time for the two of you to be together at last," Poppy finally said with a watery smile.

"Thank you," Minerva whispered as she closed her eyes.

Poppy sat and watched as her best friend's breathing steadily slowed until it caught and her lungs expelled their last breath. The Phoenix song ended as abruptly as Minerva's breathing. The last note sounding as an echo into the distance, a lingering reminder of the love that never faltered before Fawkes' final gift faded away.


End file.
